Yugioh Shadow End
by Naoto Miyamoto
Summary: A Yu-gi-oh story. I don't actually know what to put here this is my first story.


"Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon (3000)(3000) hits you directly, and that's game." Said Noah

"That's not fair, you always win!" Cried out Naoto

Naoto was a simple person. He had dark eyes that were spaced evenly apart, sitting below bushy eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extention of his nose. With a narrow, rounded face with angular cheekbones and a circular chin, a small button nose with light brown, thick hair that was cut a little over his ears. The small features of his face were merely a reflection of his entire body structure, and everything. Which screamed of natural shortness. His face held forward in a steady gaze, and had a air of authority that was palpable, he kept his mouth closed in a thin straight line, and his hair naturally dark brown sunbleached to be a light brown.

And his brother Noah was a protecter to his brother, muscular, drawn-back shoulders, a strong jawline, impressive cheekbones with shapely hollows beneath, a straight forehead, with slightly pointed ears and a short hair cut slightly darker than his brothers. He liked to smile; he stared lightly with sunken, sharklike eyes that, in a single glance, could tell a story no one else could. And back straight, gaze straight ahead, heading for his target like he always has somewhere to be. His shoes are always spotless. Yelling and roughhousing bother him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You just need more practice that's all." Said Noah as he started to pick up his cards from the table.

"But it is like you never need to practice you always beat me!" Said Naoto picking up the next five cards of his deck to see if he had lasted any longer he could do something.

"When I was younger I was terrible at dueling, but i got a lot of practice and now look, i'm the best one at the academy!" Said Noah hoping to cheer his brother up.

Naoto Miyamoto and his brother Noah Miyamoto always love to duel. Every time Noah got a new deck he would give his old deck to his brother. Noah Miyamoto goes to a duel academy where they only accept the best duelists into their school. There are three types of dorms Red Dorm, Blue Dorm And Purple Dorm Because there were three founders who were brothers and who each had a specific deck that revolved around one card from each. There was the youngest of the three who used a Red-Eyes deck, there was the middle child who used a Blue-Eyes deck and there was the oldest he used a Purple-Eyes Grey Dragon deck. Naoto had always wanted to impress his brother and get into the same academy.

At Naoto's dueling school the next day

"Give me back my Dark Magician it's my favorite card!" Cried Naoto jumping trying to get his card back from his bully who liked to pick on Naoto because Naoto was much smaller than he was.

"No way you gotta jump higher and if you can reach it you can have it." Said the bully with a grin on his face.

"Hey, cut that out!" Said the principal "Come to my office, both of you."

Naoto and his bully were escorted to the principal's office.

"Why do you always have to fight?" Asked the principal

"It's not my fault! He always takes my cards and says if I want them back I have to duel him for them !" Said Naoto almost in tears

"Is this true Odakota?" Asked the principal

"No! He duels me and he says if I win I can have it." Said Odakota almost yelling now.

"You do know I saw you walk over and take his cards." Said the principal glaring at Odakota.

"I didn't know that." Mumbled Odakota

"Give back my card now!" Said Naoto

"Fine! Have it!" Said Odakota while throwing Naoto's card at him but missed and landed near the window.

"Odakota! Detention Now!" Yelled the Principal.

"FINE, i'm going!" Said Odakota as he walked out of the principal's office.

"Naoto, why do you let him bully you like this? Why don't you stand up to him." Asked the principal while picking up Naoto's Dark Magician.

"He would beat me up!" Said Naoto

"But you can duel him." Said the principal while handing Naoto his card. "I know very well you are the best duelist in your grade. I think that it would not be to hard for you to beat Odakota you're too timid."

"I know. I am gonna duel him." Said Naoto while standing up.

as Naoto was about to leave he opened the office door

"Just remember Naoto, don't give up." Said the principal while sliding his chair out to sit down.

"Not this time." Said Naoto with new found confidence

Naoto walked down the hall to the duel field looking for a challenge.

"Hey, Naoto wanna duel?" Asked Naoto's best friend, Myro Yoki while he was inserting his deck into his duel disk.

"Ok!" Said Naoto glad he could duel his friend first today.

Normally Naoto knew he could easily beat his friend in a duel but he did not take his Duel Points which are earned from winning duels and can be spent on packs at the card counter in the academy. Although Naoto is saving up his Duel Points for a new duel disk.

"Ok, flip for who goes first?" Asked Naoto holding up a coin.

"Like always!" Said Myro taking the coin and putting it on his thumb.

"I want Tails!" Said Naoto

"Then im Heads" Said Myro Flipping the coin, and Myro caught it. "Tails your go."

Myro 4000: Field 0 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Naoto 4000: Field 0 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

"I summon **Green Gadget** (1400)(600) in face up attack position!" Said Naoto as a monster that looked like a gadget rose from the card. "Because of _Green Gadget's_ effect I can bring one **red gadget** to my hand from my deck!" Said Naoto as he was looking through his deck for his **Red Gadget**. "I end my turn!"

Myro 4000: Field 0 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Naoto 4000: Field 1 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

"I draw!" Said Myro

"I set one card face down, and I summon **X-Saber Airbellum** 3* (1600)(200)" Said Myro with a grin on his face as his Tiger looking monster arose from the card on the ground because his monster was much more powerful than Naoto's. "And I use **Pot of Duelity**!"

"What does that do?" Said Naoto as he had never seen it before.

"Simple, I look at the top 3 cards of my deck, add one to my hand and shuffle the others into the deck" Said Myro as he picked up the top 3 cards of his deck "I pick **X-Saber Pashuul** and add it to my hand."

Naoto was surprised, his friend got a new deck. He normally used a weak deck that revolved around skull servant and king of skull servant. But now he was using an advanced X-Saber deck.

" **X-Saber Airbellum** attack his **Green Gadget**!" Said Myro and right away his **X-Saber Airbellum** Dashed to Naoto's **Green Gadget** and destroyed it. "If my math is correct you take 200 points of damage, and with that i end my turn."

Myro 4000: Field 2 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Naoto 3800: Field 0 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

"Wow you have gotten better since last i saw you before summer!" Naoto Said with pride "I draw!" Naoto picked up the top card of his deck " **Buster Blader** , now all i need is a **polymerization** and i can fusion my **Dark Magician** and summon my most powerful monster **Dark Paladin**!" Naoto thought to himself. "But wait, i have a **Swords of Revealing Light** I can use that and summon my **Silent Magician LV4** to get 3 Spell counters on him and have a total of 2500 attack!" Naoto decided this is what he will do.

"I summon my **Silent Magician LV4** 4* (1000)(1000) in face up attack position!" Said Naoto a bit louder than before

"Only 1000 attack? I am going to destroy that next turn with my Airbellum." Said Myro

"Haha, I use my **Swords of Revealing Light**!" Naoto was delighted to see his best combo in his first hand. "And I end my turn!"

Myro 4000: Field 2 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Naoto 3800: Field 2 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

"Okay, my go!" Said Myro "I draw" "But wait, now my **Silent Magician LV4** gains a "Spell Counter" and goes to (1500)(1000)" "Either way I use **Reinforcement of The Army** , and bring **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight** " Said Myro "You're lucky you have your **Swords of Revealing Light** to save you" Myro Says while smirking "Now I summon my **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight** 3* (1300)(1000) and that's all for my turn I end." Said Myro.

Myro 4000: Field 2 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Naoto 3800: Field 2 card(s): Hand 4 card(s)

"Then I draw" "Yes, **Polymerization** exactly what i needed." Thought Naoto.

"I use **Polymerization** to fuse my **Buster Blader** and **Dark Magician** to fusion summon **Dark Paladin** 8* (2900)(2400) in face up attack position!" Then a spellcaster wearing black and gold robes appears with a staff in his hand that he points at Myro's **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight** "And now i discard my **Red Gadget** to special summon **The Tricky** from my hand" Naoto new this duel was coming to an end "Now, **The Tricky** Attack Myro's **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**." And then **The Tricky** Vanished Into thin air, The he reappeared behind Myro's **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight** and as quick as The Tricky was, was as fast as how Myro's **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**."You take 700 points of damage, and my **Dark Paladin** attack his **X-Saber Airbellum** with your dark magic attack!" **Dark Paladin** points his staff at **X-Saber Airbellum** and blasts him into the graveyard. And Myro takes 1300 damage " **Silent Magician LV4** attack his life points directly dealing 1500 damage."

Myro 500: Field 0 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Naoto 3800: Field 4 card(s): Hand 0 card(s)

"Like always you beat me, Naoto you gotta teach me something." Says Myro as he draws a card then sets a monster in face-down defence position."I end."

Myro 500: Field 1 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Naoto 3800: Field 4 card(s): Hand 0 card(s)

Naoto then draws a card "I hit your face down monster with **Dark Paladin** " Said Naoto **Dark Paladin** then destroys Myro's **XX-Saber Boggart Knight**. "Then my **Silent Magician LV4** hits you directly, that's game." Said Naoto as he was walking over to Myro.

Myro 0: Field 0 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Naoto 3800: Field 4 card(s): Hand 1 card(s)

Winner: Naoto.

They both started walking to the class because they had an exam about the history of YU-GI-OH cards when Myro started talking.

"You're a good duelist Naoto, why don't you go to the local tournament?" Asked Myro.

"I know i'm good, but i'm not that good." Said Naoto with a smile.

"Yes you are! Your the best duelist i have ever seen, and i watch a lot of TV so that is a compliment." Said Myro Trying to get his friend into the tournament.

"Thanks, but i don't think i'm good enough for the schools tournament." Said Naoto

"Come on, do the tournament. If not for you do it for your friends or your brother! You told me you have always wanted to impress him right? Well here is your chance, and it was served to you on a silver platter!" Said Myro enthusiastically.

"Alright i'm going to enter." Said Naoto stopping at the classroom door.

"I knew you would say yes eventually!" Said Myro Happily.

As Naoto was walking home from school, there was a old man, who looked to be about 60 or 70. He was shuffling his cards, it looked as though his cards were very old and had been able to stand the test of time, and he was wearing the strangest duel disk Naoto had ever seen, the duel disk had markings around the edges that had a glow of gold and the man was wearing a heavy robe that was light like the color silver, his eyes were a light blue that were always almost all the way closed with a hooked nose. And he seemed to want to talk to Naoto, as the man had been walking to him while looking at him.

"Are you Naoto Miyamoto, brother of Noah Miyamoto?" Asked the man in silver

"Yes, yes I am." Said Naoto suspiciously.

"Why, then we must duel at once!" Demanded the man in silver

"Wait what?" The mans sudden change in tone startled Naoto but that would not stop him from dueling and winning.

Naoto 4000: Field 0 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

Man in Silver 4000: Field 0 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

"As I have asked for the duel, i shall go first." Said the old man.

They both drew 5 cards but Naoto already knew he would be able to do something, as his first hand was **Soul Taker, Mirror Force, The Tricky, Monster Reborn** and **Dark Magician**

 **"** I use **Foolish Burial** and send **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast** _4* (2100)(300)_ in face-up attack position, then I Normal Summon **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin** _4* (1800)(1200)_ I will also Summon him in face-up attack position. **"** Said the old man who was now smiling."Because it's the first turn I can't attack, so i will set one card face-down in my Spell/Trap card zone, and with that I end my turn."

Naoto 4000: Field 0 card(s): Hand 2 card(s)

Man in Silver 4000: Field 2 card(s): Hand 5 card(s)

 _"What! Two powerful monsters on the field and it was only turn one! I am going to need to step up my game in this duel."_ Naoto thought to himself "Alright my turn!" Said Naoto as he drew his 6th card **Giant Soldier of Stone**.

"Ok, here we go! I use the effect of **The Tricky** and send **Dark Magician** from my hand to the graveyard, then i special summon **The Tricky** 6* _(2000)(1200)_ in face-up attack position! Now, I Summon **Giant Soldier of Stone** _3* (1300)(2000)_ also in face-up attack position" as Naoto put the card on his disk a giant rock golem emerged from the card "Now I use the card **Monster Reborn** to special summon my **Dark Magician** onto the field from my gravey-" Naoto was cut off by the old man "Not so fast, I activate my trap card **Vanquishing Light** "

"What does that do?" Asked Naoto

"Heh heh, I tribute one of my monsters to negate the summon of a monster, and if I can do this and succeed your monster is destroyed. So I tribute my **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin** and negate the summon of your **Dark Magician**."

"I end my turn." Said Naoto with a bit mad because he was denied his **Dark Magician**.

Naoto 4000: Field 2 card(s): Hand 1 card(s)

Man in Silver 4000: Field 2 card(s): Hand 2 card(s)

"I draw, oh yes this will be useful" Said the man with a grin on his face. "I activate **Charge of the Light Brigade** , with its effect i send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and special summon one 4 star or lower monster from my deck." The old man says while picking up and discarding the top three cards of his deck. "Now i special summon **Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress** _4* (1700)(200)_ , and if you had not noticed but i have not used my normal summon this turn. So i tribute both **Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress** and **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**! COME ON OUT **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON** 8* (3000)(2500)" The old man was basically shouting at this point.

 _"Oh no! Is that Blue-Eyes!"_ Although Blue-Eyes was just summoned Naoto knew he could overcome it.

"Now **BLUE-EYES** attack his **Giant Soldier of Stone**!" Said the old man a lot louder than before

"Wait one second, this is where i cut you off." Said Naoto with a wide grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Said the man in Silver

" **Mirror Force** , activate now!" Said Naoto trying to match the pitch of the man.

And Blue-Eyes shot a blast of white lightning but instead of hitting **Giant Soldier of Stone** , it reflected and destroyed his **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**.

"No, that's impossible!" The man shouted. "I end my turn." The man said much quieter now.

Naoto 4000: Field 2 card(s): Hand 1 card(s)

Man in Silver 4000: Field 0 card(s): Hand 1 card(s)

"I draw!" Naoto grabbed the top card it was **Silent Magician LV4 "** I summon **Silent Magician LV4** _4* (1000)(1000)_ **,** and everyone hit him directly!" As that all of his monsters charged at the old man until they hit.

Naoto 4000: Field 3 card(s): Hand 1 card(s)

Man in Silver 0: Field 0 card(s): Hand 2 card(s)

Winner: Naoto.


End file.
